


He Who Rose With the Sun

by cinematicara



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen, Headcanon, Immortal Phil Watson, Immortality, Just Vibes, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), No Angst, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Canon Dream SMP, Storytime, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, young TommyInnit, young tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinematicara/pseuds/cinematicara
Summary: On one of his journeys through time, Karl meets Tommy and Tubbo in passing and tells them the legend of the Angel of Death.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	He Who Rose With the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo this is just a quick warmup :) i haven't written anything in ages and i'm super sorry to anyone waiting on updates on any of my other pieces right now, i've been super busy with work and school, not to mention i've been going through a bit of a depressive episode and have found it quite hard to write lately without hating every word. that being said, I AM still planning on continuing (at the very least) the recent techza /p AE fic that i started last month! i have a lot of ideas for how to continue, but unfortunately just no motivation or love for writing at the moment, but that's pretty standard for me this time of year. 
> 
> cheers!

"Some say he is a god. Others, an angel. Some say he is merely a man, cursed with years. But I know the truth. I have seen the Angel of Death myself, even spoken to him, and I would call him a mixture of the three. He creates as a god, lives as an angel, but he is indeed just a man cursed with years, although I doubt he would call it a curse. He is as a child in a sandbox, with the world as his plaything; he is a terrible and swift sword to his enemies, but he is also a friend and a loyal ally to those lucky enough to snag him. He feels pain like any other would when he loses such friends, but with the amount of death he has seen, his will only grows stronger with each loss."

The two boys' eyes shine brightly in the moonlight as the lone traveler continues his tale. He tosses a fresh log onto the fire which sends a cascade of sparks hissing into the sky. The three pairs of eyes follow the pinpricks of light as they disappear amidst the stars. "That is why they really call him the Angel of Death," the man explains softly. "Not because he is well-versed as a dealer of death & destruction, although he is that too, but rather because of the way he has seen his own share of it; he has lost every friend in his life to death, and yet he only lets it strengthen him. He rises above it, as would an angel."

"Can the Angel of Death ever die himself?" one of the boys asks. "Surely he must, everybody dies!"

The traveller smiles as he pokes at the fire. "No one knows for sure. The man has been around for decades, perhaps even centuries. But he was not granted the three lives the rest of us are given at birth. It is very possible he, too, may one day die, although likely not of old age."

"You mean he only has one life?" the other boy gapes. "How has he managed to live so long then? A lot of adults I know have already lost one or two of theirs!"

"Well, he must live carefully. The Angel of Death knows how to live carefully—he has seen entire civilizations rise and fall; he has walked amidst gods and men, and has counted a hundred thousand sunsets. He knows the way of the world better than anyone. He understands the fragility of life."

"That's so cool," one of the boys says after a moment, his voice awestricken. "How do you know all this?"

The traveler's eyes twinkle as he stands and pulls his hood over his head. "I myself have been around for quite some time. And I, too, know what it's like to have to live carefully. I'd better get back on the road now, but it was a pleasure speaking with you boys. I have a feeling we'll meet again sooner than you think."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
